


Green Light Shouldn't Come From Our Hands but Here We Are

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, Crack, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Gen, Hawke in Dragon Age: Inquisition, I Don't Even Know, No Romance, One Shot, The Breach (Dragon Age), and sera's a smartass, cause cole seems so sweet, mention of cole and sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Varric had been writing at the time and caught them on the way to the pot, left hand outstretched to identify shit in the dark. Now? Well, this was the day that the Inquisitor realized that they hated abandoned mines, damps in said mines, the mark on their hand, the goddamn Breach, and only sort of hated Varric that afternoon.
Kudos: 1





	Green Light Shouldn't Come From Our Hands but Here We Are

"Do the thing."

" _Excuse me?_ " The Inquisitor stood beside Varric, Solas and Cassandra in a dark cave. A tear was supposedly within, ready to be closed and they had encountered a few demons so far, which didn't really prove if there was a tear or not.

But back to Varric.

"Do the torch thing with your hand." He held out his left hand like he himself had the glowing mark on his palm and at once, the Inquisitor understood what he meant.

The Inquisitor groaned, marked hand coming to rest against their face and throwing the area into darkness but lighting their visage up. "Varric, I used it _one_ time to find my way to a chamber pot to piss. I'm _not_ doing it again."

Cassandra looked aghast at the secret and Solas just looked like Solas. Well, that wasn't what they wanted to have come out but here they are.

Ansgar Hawke stood in the back, smirking at his friend. "I'd pay good coin to see them use that little thing as a torch. Fenris probably would, too."

"Broody is his own torch when he glows, Hawke, remember?" Varric returned, young man chuckling his agreement. The only reason Ansgar came along was to see how well the group flowed together in battle. And to blow up a couple demons, but hey you gotta get your kicks somewhere if your boyfriend's wandering Thedas without you.

"You are both grown men and expect the Inquisitor to act like a child?" Cassandra glared between them, very clearly unhappy by the mere thought of the Mark being used as a light source.

"Cassandra... Just... Don't." The Inquisitor sounded tired, far more so than their years showed. This shit show was just very clearly getting started if Varric and Hawke were interested in the mess. "Just this once, you two. Anymore and I'll shoot you in the ass."

Varric and Hawke shared a look, both looking back to the Inquisition leader to see what they would do next. They heaved a weary sigh and held their left palm out, fingers splayed wide to give the mark room to glow.

It illuminated what was in front of them, both former Kirkwall residents chuckling in the background at the eerie green glow that spread out before the group of five.

"Creepy." Varric took lead, letting the Inquisitor follow behind him. If they couldn't draw a weapon to defend themselves because they were the make-shift torch in what use to be an abandoned mine then things would go south very quickly.

They had agreed to let Ansgar watch, Solas wasn't to use fire spells if there were explosive gases in the tunnels, and the Inquisitor was apparently their light since they couldn't even have an actual torch inside.

"Just shut up and walk Varric before I decide to pitch us all in the dark." They warned, voice filled with annoyance as they moved near silent in the cave. Stones and dirt shifted under foot, barely anybody speaking as they went.

"You used the Mark to help you guide yourself to a chamber pot?" Cassandra finally asked, voice full of shocked surprised.

"Maker help us all..." The Inquisitor whispered, using their right hand to face-palm instead of the left. "Yes, I did and it was _one_ time. Then I had the pot moved into my chambers, okay?"

Finally Solas spoke. "It is not the use I had expected of the mark, but it is news to know it gives off its own light source."

"Keeps me awake half the night, can't bloody sleep because of it." The Inquisitor complained, hearing the intake of breath before someone spoke, quickly cutting them off. "I already tried wrapping it and I need a second set of hands to do it right so it blocks out the light. Either that or I cover my eyes when I want to sleep."

Nobody said anything as they drew closer to the Rift. It was as if the mark glowed brighter the closer they got to the Breach in the air, a sickly green that made the young Inquisitor want to heave behind the nearest set of stalagmites.

The battle was fierce and rough, violent and noisy as the Inquisitor sealed the open Rift and their allies fought alongside them. Thank the Maker that Solas didn't use fire or else the damps would have gone off.

Yeah, that would have been really great to return to Skyhold. Burnt off eyebrows and charred skin because of their own stupidity. The entire Inquisition would laugh their asses off at them.

Or at least Sera would. Cole would probably try to make them feel better about it.

Rift finally sealed and demons killed, the Inquisitor began the search for supplies. They found some things that would be of use, but not much. It was better than nothing, for sure.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" They praised, proud of the group for their teamwork. "Let's return to Skyhold and celebrate the closing of another rift!"

All they wanted was a restful night of sleep. Not another night of paperwork and headaches. Perhaps they could get Vivienne or Leliana to help wrap it for them so they could rest a bit. Perhaps _someone_ could help them wrap that stupid glowing wound in their palm.

Taking a look around their group, the Inquisitor doled out the meager amount of healing potions to those worse off. There wasn't enough to go around, which was a shame since they had what felt like the start of a blazing headache from being attacked from behind by some wicked demon claws but Varric and Solas' injuries were more important.

Swallowing down their nausea and trying to ignore the ringing in their ears, the Inquisitor held up their left palm again to guide the group out of the abandoned mine shaft.

Home was calling. They could deal with their own aches and pains when they returned to Skyhold. The bed wasn't going anywhere, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin crack fic b/c I started playing DA: Inquisition three days ago and I'm not going crazy, that goddamn mark is giving off its own light source. So yeah. ALSO I KNOW HAWKE DOES NOT SHOW UP UNTIL LATER PLEASE LET ANSGAR HAVE HIS MOMENT OKAY!?
> 
> I'm sorry if this personality is off for your Inquisitor. I just wanted to write this today because Varric's the kinda guy to be all 'oh hey can we use your mark as a nightlight to see in this shit?'
> 
> Am I the only one pissed about the lack of healing spells and potion cap? Cause that's some fucked shit right there man. Let me have my healing spells and potions to keep bitches alive tyvm bioware.


End file.
